Pony Soldier
| narrator = Tyrone Power Michael Rennie (uncredited) | starring = Tyrone Power Cameron Mitchell Thomas Gomez Penny Edwards | music = Alex North Alfred Newman (musical direction) | cinematography = Harry Jackson A.S.C. | editing = John W. McCafferty | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 82 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = $1.65 million (US rentals)'Top Box-Office Hits of 1952', Variety, January 7, 1953 }} Pony Soldier is a 1952 American Technicolor Northern Western set in Canada but filmed in Sedona, Arizona. It is based on a 1951 Saturday Evening Post story "Mounted Patrol" by Garnett Weston. It was retitled MacDonald of the Canadian Mounties in Britain and The Last Arrow in France and Spain. Plot In 1876, the North-West Mounted Police send Constable Duncan MacDonald (Tyrone Power) and a blackmailed Blackfoot scout (Thomas Gomez) to get the Cree to sign Treaty 6 with The Crown. Initially hostile, the Cree are influenced by a Fata Morgana type mirage that they mistake for the power of Queen Victoria. In addition to negotiating with the Cree, MacDonald of the Mounted rescues white hostages (Robert Horton and Penny Edwards) arrests a murderer, and adopts a Cree son (Anthony Earl Numkena). Cast * Tyrone Power as Constable Duncan MacDonald * Cameron Mitchell as Konah * Thomas Gomez as Natayo Smith * Penny Edwards as Emerald Neeley * Robert Horton as Jess Calhoun * Anthony Earl Numkena as Comes Running * Adeline DeWalt Reynolds as White Moon * Howard Petrie as Inspector Frazer * Stuart Randall as Standing Bear Included in the cast were Richard Boone and Frank deKova with ending narration by Michael Rennie. Golden Globe winning actor Earl Holliman made his film debut in this playing an uncredited rolehttps://www.famemoose.com/earl-holliman/movies. Production Director Newman originally scouted locations in Montana but finding nothing he thought suitable, the film was made in Sedona, Arizona. During development of the project, technical advisor on Native American issues, Nipo T. Strongheart, wrote a critical review of the proposed screenplay, even though other departments of the studio had begun work on it. This led to a meeting with studio executives which, though he described it as feeling like he was called to the principal's office, led to a major reconstruction of the whole project. Strongheart worked with the Cree people and their language, and coached non-Indian and Indian actors throughout the movie. During the filming at Sedona, production was interrupted by snowstorms and the flash of a nuclear weapon tested 300 miles away in Nevada.p.99 Heidinger, Lisa, Trevillyan, Janeen, Sedona Historical Society Sedona 2007 Arcadia Publishing The producers recruited 450 Navajo to play Cree when large numbers were needed. Strongheart, who also plays a Medicine Man in the film) also toured to promote the movie. Strongheart had appeared in the film Braveheart with Tyrone Power Sr. References External links * * * * *Filming at Sedona *[https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9C0CE5DF1E3AE23BBC4851DFB4678389649EDE The New York Times review] Category:1952 films Category:1950s adventure films Category:American films Category:American Western (genre) films Category:English-language films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Film scores by Alex North Category:Films set in the Canadian Prairies Category:Films shot in Arizona Category:1950s Western (genre) films Category:Films based on actual events Category:Films based on short fiction Category:Royal Canadian Mounted Police in fiction Category:Northern films Category:Films directed by Joseph M. Newman